Obsessions
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Obsessions can be dangerous. It is nothing we as humans don't know. Many die from such things. But what of the supernatural? How do they fend? What happnes when we see inside one such creature? What will we find? What will he do? and what may stop him?
1. Prologue

**Listen you guys, I wasn't planning on doing this for a long time, not until my other stories were finished, and maybe even after some other stories, but for now this is all I have. So here it is. The prologue to the story most people voted for. It Will be many chapters, but I will NOT be updating it for a LONG time. Just get that straight. I am simply moving forward so my other stories can get going.**

**With that said; Read, Enjoy, Review! Who knows what may happen if I get reviews. By now you should ALL know its all of you guys that have me wrapped around your fingers.**

**Disclaimer: No!!!! If I did, there would be several books with several different outcomes and no one whould know what the hell was going on.

* * *

**

Every person has their obssessions. That can't be denied in all it's simplicity. Vampires, however, have a much stronger need when it comes to such things.

As it is, it doesn't take a lot for something to catch our attentions- just something new, something we did not know before. But even then, our interests starts to wain with time as our fast processing minds find all there is to know about that one interesting thing.

The thing is, however, if something- or even _someone_- (no matter what is was) has something- anything really- that captures our attention and interests.... well then it is something different indeed. Our interest starts to expand and transform into an odd need to know anything and everything about it. There is an unconsious need to get rid of the foreign thing so it will become nothing more then an average thing.

If that need still grows, it builds in you, taking over your mind, transforming into an obbssession. And really, obsessions are not the best thing for a vampire to have...

Marcus supposed that that was what Aro held for Alice. She was his obsession. He constantly fought for her, the need to know all there is to know, and the need to have her on their side. Or course his talent showed him the deeper need, something more...potent.... He felt the strength or feeling his brother had had for the pixie-like vampire, but they were one sided. It was easy to know by the weakness of the relationship that they had, with broken links and ridged ends. There was no chance for what Aro hoped.

He, on the other hand, had his own little... interest.

Bella Swan...What a captivating human.....


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers~ I told you, didn't I? I made no promises about this story. However I was shocked at the attention the prologue recieved and I wanted to gift everyone with something as thanks. This is only Chapter 1 and I will not, I repeat, will not promise more. I was excited at the reviews and I was tempted to catch up on something on my page. _**

**_While I wanted to update OLCCIA, I lost what I had of Chapter 8 and any extra plans I had set up for it and that discouraged me. As for Obsessions, I am only winging this. The original idea was lost to me and so I will let the story fall as it will._**

* * *

A girl who couldn't be read and couldn't be tortured. Someone who was impervious to the collected abilities of not only their own family and guard, but those of the Cullens. Such a person was not possible. Yet, there she had been, in front of them, proving in every passing moment to be a unique human.

Even as the months passed, Marcus couldn't get her out of his head. He saw her in the darkness of his closed lids in every blink, in every shadowed corner of his thoughts. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't been captivated by his little human. Yes, _his._ Not Edward's, not the Cullen's, and most _certainly not_ Aro's. The girl was his. His human, his toy, his mystery, and his obsession. She plagued him like a riddle, unable to be solved.

Having spent almost every moment of his rapidly thinking mind for the past weeks trying to solve said riddle, it's understandable that Marcus was frustrated. How odd indeed. Marcus hadn't felt enough emotion to show on his face in centuries. The slight furrowing of his brow concerned many and drew the attention of his concerned brothers.

"Marcus," Aro spoke, "what has your mind so occupied?"

Said man scoffed silently, knowing his all-knowing brother was growing weary of his lack of attention. Even more so now that he had made sure not to come into contact with him. Isabella was one of the thoughts he wanted to keep to himself and so, until such time when she was no longer a point, he would remain at a distance.

Marcus met his brother's eyes with his own burning red, fiery from a recent feeding, and simply said, "Nothing that should overly concern you Aro. These thoughts are my own." A warning.

Aro's eyes burned into his for long moments, challenging, pushing, before he consented, a slight tilting of the head to the victor of their battle of wills. "So be it. However, I am quite worried. While you seem to be here, your mind travels off to far off placed. One might wonder if such a distraction is wise."

A distraction. What a perfect description. A problem needing to be dealt with. "Indeed," he murmured in his monotone voice, calm and without change as always.

Turning in a slow circle to take in their guard and those around them, Marcus considered his options of action. He had a kingdom to rule and oversee along with his two brothers, one of which was out with his wife currently and missing their 'family' discussion. Not that it mattered. Caius was mute on his brother's issues, deeming them his own problem and leaving Aro to 'help' him as he saw fit.

Marcus knew that if his little... problem continued to be an issue that interfered with his rule, Caius would step in with his tempter and unforgiving and demanding personality in tow which would only cause more problems. Knowing that was decidedly not a course he wished to take, he turned once more to his brother.

"Isabella," he began, seeing the way his brother's eyes brightened at the name, "is of interest to me."

"As she is to all of us, I assure you," Aro spoke joyfully and eagerly. Marcus could see his mind instantly shifting to his complex human, his mind a race of thoughts towards collecting her to turn and then harvest her power.

A growl tore through his throat for the first time in what felt like ions as he ran at blinding speed and met his brother head on, not an inch between them. His sudden possessive rage did not allow him satisfaction at the sight of Aro's eyes widening a fraction in surprise. "You will stay away from what is mine, brother, or you will find yourself in a position most uncomfortable," he bit out, voice nothing more than a deadly threatening hiss.

"Indeed?" Aro questioned softly, curious. His mood was immediately altered as glee, joy, curiosity, possessiveness, and instinct to attack fluttered across his face. His tone held an amused tone, one that was ment to tease and falsely placate a child. Such a thing had Marcus attacking, throwing his body into a position of offense.

Aro met his head on, the two brothers locked in a stalemate, hands in an unbreakable grip by the opposing vampire, eyes locked and burning, nearly identical animalistic sounds escaping snapping teeth.

"Isabella is my joy, Marcus. Something you will do well to remember," Aro murmured. Both men ignored their suddenly tense guard which stood still and silent while they remained attached. It was rare, but not unheard of for the brothers to fight like so, however, it was never something that usually resorted to physical actions.

"She is _mine,_ Aro, and I will _not_ be having you interfering in my plans," Marcus replied, venom pouring through his teeth at the challenge. He was a better fighter, they both knew it. And with his arms covered in cloth, Aro had no way of knowing his plans of attack.

Realizing this himself, Aro hissed, his eyes narrowing in a rage. "You will _not—_"

"No, _you_ will not!" Marcus cut off his brother harshly, his frame seeming to expand and stand taller, stronger. "The connection to the human I share will not be bothered! As such, the bonds you do not share are none of your concern and you will not take part in any of my plans."

He had not meant to give away the strange connection he had seen between himself and Isabella away, yet his instincts did not allow for another, his own brother especially, to interfere. The strange connection, their individual thread between them was not as it should be. Rather than black, it was a silverish tint to white, something he had never in his thousands of years encountered between any two people before.

Aro's face morphed into interest and happiness as he released his brother and smiled, the moment forgotten instantly. "Truly? How very interesting!" He clapped, smiling. "Jane, dear," he called, meeting her eyes. "Isn't this fascinating?"

The young vampire nodded, eyes respectfully directed away from her master's eyes. "Yes, Aro." The guard present kept their positions, knowing how quickly things could change.

Aro directed his attention back on his brother. "Well then, if she is yours, that makes her so," he nodded before his eyes sobered, his face turning slightly threatening as he spoke with conviction, "But her powers are ours."

Snapping his jaws at the challenge, Marcus glared. "Everything she is, Aro, is mine. How I decide to use her will be my own."

The tightening of his brother's eyes had him ready for action, yet he continued, "However, I would not expect to make an exchange to ensure it." After all their years, it was known how Aro collected his toys. No one denied him, except Carlise who in turn created his family, a group of talented _toys_ that he continued to lament about not owning. Alice especially. While Aro prized Edward's long distant talent and Jasper's manipulation, Alice was the one he coveted the most.

No, she would not be his in the way he wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't have her in some way.

Aro's eyes lightened with childlike curiosity and he tilted his head. "Oh? And what do I get?" His grin would have chilled the worse psychopath to the bone.

"Jasper, and through him, your most desired Cullen," he calmly replied.

"And how, dearest brother, do you intend to capture the Major's loyalty," he questioned in amusement.

Marcus gave a near invisible that had shock apparent in Aro's features. He had not smiled in the longest time he knew. "That, brother, is my own secret. But," he stressed, seeing the almost immediate refusal, "I can guarantee such a thing. Of that, I swear it." His tone was solemn, certain. No one but he needed to know of the strong and interesting thread connecting his human to the Major.

He had long ago known of his ability to see any and all threads of an individual if he concentrated enough. After Aro had touched his hand, he pressed for more connections aside from those with the previously present Cullens. His attention had immediately been drawn to the golden hue of her and Jasper's thread. Interesting indeed.

Aro watched him silently for a long time, measuring up his words. Marcus had only sworn something several times over his seemingly endless lifetime and they had all fallen through perfectly. Assessing the vampire, Aro eventually smiled, delighted. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Wonderful! I do so enjoy gift and addictions to our humble family."

Gifts. Of course they were only gifts to him. But Isabella, his Isabella would only remain for as long as it took to figure her out. When that happened, he would leave it to Caius to decide. He knew his other brother hated humans while Aro seemed to find them amusing. He would not give Aro the joy of experiencing and playing with what was his.

Now all that was left were his plans.

With a swift turn, he left his excited brother in their meeting room, intent on setting everything up. Perfectly.

* * *

_**Review? I love reviews. Contrary to popular belief, I do indeed read them.**_

_**Anyone notice the difference in style? Yeah, I've been writing more, but different material and such. As I said in one of my other stories, Kpop fanfiction is now my main attraction and is, interestingly enough, benefiting my writing. So... yay! **_

_**Posted 7/23/12**_


End file.
